K8Y
K8Y is short for the name Kaitlyn.K8Y for the sound of in number 8 in the name Kaitlyn. None other than the creator User:Animefan2013 voices K8Y. Design K8Y was redesigned from the Yowane Haku look into to something a bit more original. Her outfit was like the basic look of a Vocaloid. K8Y's 2012 look is a redesign of K8Y made to represent her sweet tooth version, as if she craves for candy. That gave her the name Sugar Craving. Her hair is now shorter. She wears a dress with frills and on the gown are candy sticking to it. She wears gloves and black boots. The mascot made to represent this design was named, Cupcake. Animefan2013 K8YDesign.jpg|Old K8Y Design Animefan2013_K8Y_Fanloid.jpg Kiyastudios_K8Y.png|Old K8Y Design by Kiyastudios Lilkk4321_K8Y.jpg|Old K8y Design 1000px-Kiyastudios_Compare_Image.png|Old K8Y Design Compared to Misaki Yuto 1000px-Animefan2013_K8Y.jpg Animefan2013 K8Yfanloid.jpg Personality Her personalities are Silly, Smart, Nice,and Curious Biography Created to represent User:Animefan2013.The name K8Y comes from the name Kaitlyn for short Katie or Katy.Shortened by making it K8Y the reasoning for the number 8 added in the name is for the way it is pronounced which makes the name sound like the number 8 is involved with the name. Sugar Craving Sugar Craving is a redesign of K8Y, the Sugar Craving idea kinda gives off the "Sweet Tooth" of K8Y. Her Sugar Craving design mascot is Cupcake. Sweet Gone Sour Sweet Gone Sour is the "evil version" of K8Y. The so called "sour version" design is a plain black dress with a big rip and three claw marks at the bottom of the dress,a cross necklace,black boots (lime-green trim) and lemon tattoo. This verison of K8Y is a clone named Sour K8Y,her mascot is Remon. Voice configuration Humanloid K8Y obtains the voice of User:Animefan2013. Duet Partner There was a poll on who K8Y's duet partner would be the choices were SeeU,Oliver,or IA.Out of the votes it was decided SeeU would be K8Y's duet partner. Later on there will be one duet feat.Oliver though. Languages K8Y speaks English, Japanese, and Korean. She mostly speaks English and Japanese. Appends Dark Append - (Deep Voice) - Sour K8Y Light Append - (High Voice) Notable songs Songs Coming Soon *''Love is War '' *''Moonlight Densetsu (English) Sailor Moon Opening'' *''Two Faced Lovers'' *''Nisoku Hokou'' *''Black Rock Shooter'' *''Bad Apple'' *''Rolling Girl'' *''PONPONPON'' *''Candy Candy'' *''Take It Easy (Clean Version)'' *''I=Fantasy Feat. SeeU'' Trivia *K8Y's series number was gonna be DEN8 but was later changed to K8Y. *At first she was gonna be part of the Mash-Up-Loid series but was yet changed to a Humanloid. *Said to have a dog named K9. *Her second and new mascot is Cupcake. Gallery Animefan2013 K8Y Sugar Craving.png|K8Y Redesign 2012 Sugar Craving Concept Offical Design Lilkk4321 K8YBRS.JPG|K8Y Black Rock Shooter Version / Web Spinner Lilkk4321 IMG_1318.JPG Animefan2013 K8Y Go Japan.JPG|K8Y Go Japan ! by User:Animefan2013 Animefan_K8Y_Sour|K8Y Sweet Gone Sour Concept Animefan2013 Sailormoon _K8Y.jpg|Sailor Moon Version of K8Y Animefan2013 K8Y and Oliver|K8Y and Oliver in Shadow Art Animefan2013 K8Y and SeeU.jpg|K8Y and SeeU Animefan2013 K8Y picture.jpg Animefan2013 Sweet K8Y.JPG|K8Y with her mascots Kiyastudios Sugar Craving.png|K8Y Sugar Craving Concept by User:Kiyastudios Kogorami K8Y.jpg|K8Y by Kogorami External links Don't Say Lazy (Demo) - Youtube Broadcast Hacking To The Gate (Demo) -Youtube Broadcast World is Mine (Full) - Youtube Broadcast Which Vocaloid do you think would get along with her well? Hatsune Miku Megurine Luka Kaito Kagamine Rin SeeU Oliver Category:Fanmade_Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Vocaloid Originals Category:Voiced by Human Category:Vocaloids with Voices Category:Characters by Animefan2013